


Skyrim - Canon x Reader Romantic Oneshots

by orphan_account



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Attempts to be as lore-friendly as possible, Essentially a Cicero monologue, In which Cicero slowly realizes he's in love with the Listener, kinda short
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-20 23:43:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21065162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: [Potentially] a series of works of various Skyrim characters pouring their hearts out over the player character, or perhaps vice versa. Attempts to be extremely lore-friendly. May take a long time to complete parts.





	Skyrim - Canon x Reader Romantic Oneshots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cicero reflects on the Dark Brotherhood and the mystery that is the Listener.

Love? No, none for Cicero. The Keeper is only worthy of the Night Mother's love, and no one is worthy of Cicero's love - no man nor woman, no elf nor cat nor lizard - my love is only for our Unholy Matron. For our Mother.

And our Mother - how she rewards me! After so long, so many years of searching and toil, she chooses a Listener to break the silence at last! Finally, Cicero's search is over!

For so many years, Mother was quiet. Not asleep, but waiting. Watching. Listening for something, someone. For the right one, the one who would be worthy of hearing her. After Bravil - home - Mother found no one. The last one hadn't lasted long, anyway, so perhaps she had grown weary of trying, and she would be silent for eternity, long after Cicero passes. Little hope he had for salvation in the Cold to the north - but that does not mean it is not possible! All things are only lost temporarily. All things are lost to be found again! A hiding game!

A place called Skyrim held the answer. Therein lies a Sanctuary - sanctuary from all, but only one with life and warmth. Once, it was a secret, then it became known, and then its life and warmth evaded it, and what was left flew far and farther to the one far north - to _my _Sanctuary.

But before this - before the slaughter of Mother's children - Cicero found the evaders of the Old Ways, and with them the Listener! While the culling occurred quite…_unceremoniously, _it was a momentous occasion, for finally, after so many long years, the Silence had been broken!

But even the Listener, so true to the Keeper, could not see the error of Astrid's ways, could not understand the reason for Cicero's anger! That Astrid's ways betrayed the Old Ways, that order could be properly restored if she would just _listen _to the Keeper! And how her hound had cut me deep in his fruitless pursuit - or had _thought _he had cut me, for I felt _tremendous! _Oh, I knew she would send the Listener to pursue me. She knew she ought to send the best of Mother's children to fight Mother's best child. How I feigned a mortal wound to draw the Listener's pity - or, perhaps, the Listener's singing blade, in hopes the acolyte would get close enough to take a cleaving from my own blade. But no, a creature not to be fooled! The Listener does not respond! Wisely, the Listener leaves, and leaves poor Cicero to his own. A flawless plan by the Fool of Hearts!

But then…What? The Keeper could not return to Keeping without assailing from the unsanctioned Brotherhood. What use is a Keeper if the Keeper cannot Keep the Night Mother? Reparations had to be made, but not soon after did the slaughter occur - that the betrayer had _become _the betrayed, and all things came to ruin. The harlot - Astrid, to think she would sell her Family and condemn them to die by fire; and to call _me _the Fool!

And it's then after many long nights of sleeping in the cold, all alone, that the residue funnels in, finding their own sanctuary in _my _Sanctuary. It's with hesitance Cicero accepts the rabble, but with open arms that the Listener accepts Cicero. And for no need! The Listener's own kindness is unprecedented, but very much appreciated.

Now, on the Listener - a peculiar beast, one to revere as I feel. One who seems to be a vicious creature, who managed to cut the Emperor of Tamriel himself - and did so without a soul catching the scent! - one who strikes fear into the hearts of men, the one whose name is whispered in the dark, the one who answers the prayers of Mother's children. Mother likes this one, I can tell. Oh, Cicero knows. And if Mother likes this one, then Cicero does, too! And if this one gives Cicero the gift of his life, then perhaps this one likes me, too!

But this Listener…

This one, unique. Something about this one. Cicero cannot trace it. This one gives Cicero a…_funny_ feeling in his heart, but not like one to laugh at - not funny like a nasty trick being played on a wide-eyed fool, no - funny, like…like an ache. An ache that keeps poor Cicero awake at night and makes him too sick for breakfast in the morning. An ache that keeps the Listener in Cicero's head at all hours of the day and distracts him from his duties. And the way this Listener speaks to me is no help - so tenderly, with such care and gentleness…So very unlike all the Listeners before, so very out of character of the Dark Brotherhood! Though it is a nice change of pace for poor Cicero, so alone for so long. To be treated with such kindness…It is something unfamiliar to me now.

To think of it now, perhaps this ache in Cicero's heart is, of all things…Love. But love for the Listener, of all people! Who would think the Fool of Hearts has such a foolish heart? The Keeper cannot love the Listener.

Now, what do the Tenets say of love? Nothing, as I discern. If there is love amongst the Brotherhood, what of it? Should Sithis oppose it, certainly Mother would tell us. Wouldn't she? Oh, but what about _beyond _the Brotherhood? Isn't love just a construct? An idea? Who is to say love is restricted by the codes of our order? And what even is the purpose of this thought? The Fool of Hearts serves the Night Mother. The Fool of Hearts _loves _the Night Mother, and there is nothing more to be said about it.

But this _Listener…_

This one, in particular. This new one. The betrayed. This one is special to Cicero; this one is patient and gentle, and speaks kindly to Cicero; this one does not challenge the Old Ways - the right ways; this one brings Cicero little gifts from time to time and keeps me company in the longest hours; this one has a lovely complexion and a fair smile, the prettiest eyes and a breathtaking physique…

This one is…good. Just good. Perhaps the Night Mother will allow Cicero to break tradition, just this once, for he thinks he could truly…_love _the Listener.

Yes, I could love the Listener.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy, I hope y'all enjoyed the fic. I'm sorry if it seems a little awkward; I tried to avoid pronouns as much as possible so the descriptions can apply to any character. Also tried to reflect Cicero's personality to the best of my abilities. Not sure how I did with that, so let me know I guess. Thanks for checking it out :^)
> 
> I'd like to do more like this, though I'm not sure what characters people like enough to read fics like this. I've started one for Brynjolf and have also made plans for the following characters:  
\- Ulfric Stormcloak  
\- General Tullius  
\- Lady Elenwen  
\- Serana  
\- Mercer Frey  
\- Player Character
> 
> If you enjoyed this one, please let me know which of the listed or which additional characters you would like to see, and I'll see what I can do. :^)


End file.
